


My Girls

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Spideychelle Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: It's not a big deal. It's Aunt May. She knows her. Loves her.But now MJ is Peter's girlfriend.





	My Girls

Michelle glances up across the lunch table to see Peter staring intently at her. She sees his whole body vibrate along with his bouncing legs that she felt against her own very still legs.

“Do you need something?” she asks.

The bouncing pauses briefly as he realizes she’s looking at him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up from your house?”

“The subway station is just fine,” she says, looking back down to her book.

“I know you said that but I was thinking-”

“I’m fine, Peter,” she interrupts without looking up. 

“May would say that’s not very gentlemanly,” Peter insists.

“You never picked me up before we started dating,” she reminded him. “I don’t see why that has to change now that we are.”

The bouncing pauses again, and Michelle knows he has that stupidly adorable grin on his face he got every time she mentions they’re dating. She feels her stomach flutter just imagining it.

“You’re right,” he concedes.

“She usually is,” Ned says, taking his seat next to Peter. 

“Yeah,” Peter says in a dreamy tone that makes Michelle blush.

“So all good?” she asks.

“Yeah, all good,” Peter says. “Subway only.”

“Exactly,” she says with a satisfied smile.

* * *

She kind of wishes she’d let him pick her up from her house. She curses him for getting in her head about meeting May as his girlfriend. 

Not that it matters. Nope. Not a little bit. She’s still just MJ. Now she just happens to be able to hold Peter’s hand and kiss him occasionally. She’s just going over to the Parker’s to have dinner like normal. She’ll hold Peter’s hand. In front of Aunt May.

The doors open and she steps off the subway as quick as possible, focused on getting to the street. 

She gets out of the station and sees Peter waiting for her like he said he would. She wishes it didn’t calm her nerves like some romance novel, but it does and she can’t help smiling at him.

“Hey, loser,” she greets affectionately.

“Hey,” he says, grinning from ear to ear.

He rises on his tiptoes to kiss her cheek, then takes her hand as they walk the two blocks to his apartment. He starts to ramble about the Lego Death Star he and Ned were working on. 

“I was so sure I was gonna make it collapse,” he says as he opens the door.

“That would’ve sucked,” she replies, stepping into the apartment.

The place is permeated with the scent of pasta and fresh vegetables. Ever since Michelle started coming over for dinner, Aunt May had searched for more vegetarian meals. As a result, the Parker household had become almost entirely vegetarian. At least whenever she came over. Which is a lot.

“Perfect timing,” May calls. “Get the table set and we’ll get eating.”

They turn the corner to see May pulling the veggie lasagna out of the oven. 

“On it,” Peter says stepping up to the cupboard.

Michelle goes to the fridge to get the lemonade she knows is inside. She joins the parkers in the dance that is setting up dinner in their small dining space. They set up quickly and take their seats.

“I hope it tastes good,” May says, cutting the entree and serving it. “I made some changes from the recipe to give it a little more umph.”

“I’m sure it’s just fine, Mrs. Parker.”

“May,” she corrects. “It’s Aunt May for you.”

Michelle ducks her head to hide the blush she gets from that. She feels a soft tap on her toes and glances up to see Peter grinning at her.

“So how was school?” May asks.

The conversation flows easily from there and they all ease into the familiar energy, though now, Peter occasionally takes her hand and strokes her fingers or taps her foot under the table. Michelle glances at May every time and every time she sees a fond smile. A little wistful, but fond nonetheless.

When they finish, May stands up and opens the freezer.

“Damn,” she says under her breath.

“What’s up?” Peter asks.

“I forgot to get the ice cream,” May explains.

“I’ll go get it,” Peter offers. May pulls some cash from her purse and hands it to him. He leans down to kiss Michelle’s cheek and whisper, “I’ll be back.”

When he’s gone, May sits down across from Michelle. She leans forward and takes her hands.

“Now that he’s gone, we can talk girl-to-girl.”

“Is this the shovel talk?” Michelle asks, trying to sound light but her heart beats faster. May’s approval means everything to Peter. This is the moment she’s been worrying about.

“Absolutely not,” May says, chuckling a little. “This is just something I didn’t want Peter to hear.”

Michelle watches as May takes a deep breath. 

“Ever since Ben… left us, I’ve been so afraid of what would happen to Peter. So worried he’d withdraw and stop being my happy little boy.

“Thankfully he had Ned and you.”

Michelle opens her mouth but May squeezes her hand.

“I know you weren’t there right away, but you still came. And now you’re making him even happier. Thank you, Michelle, for everything you’ve done to help my little boy.”

She lifts their hands and kisses Michelle’s. 

“It wasn’t just us,” Michelle says. “He wouldn’t be the Peter he is if you hadn’t been the one to raise him. No one, not even Tony Stark could’ve been mom, dad, uncle, and aunt like you were. You’re the one who kept him from becoming someone else. Ned and I just helped where you couldn’t.”

May’s eyes are shining with unshed tears. She blinks them away and kisses Michelle’s hands again.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you.”

May lets go and wipes her eyes. 

“Well,” she says, “why don’t we start a movie while we wait for him to come back with that ice cream I purposefully forgot to buy.”

Michelle laughs and stands to help clear the table. 

By the time Peter gets back with the ice cream, Michelle and May are laughing at the TV screen.

“What’d I miss?” he asks, putting the ice cream tubs on the coffee table.

“Just some girl talk,” May says with a satisfied smile.

“You know I haven’t been afraid of girl talk since I was like 12,” Peter says, sitting between May and Michelle, taking both of their hands.

“Doesn’t mean you get to know what it is all the time,” Michelle counters, squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah,” May says, nudging him which pushes him against Michelle. “You don’t need to know everything, Spidey-boy.”

They all dissolve into laughter.

“I love my girls,” he says, putting his arms around their shoulders.

“Aw,” May says and ruffles his hair. “Love you too, honey.”

Michelle watches them. She sees Peter glance at her, a little hopeful. 

“I guess I like you too, loser,” she says and Peter beams.

She was right, of course. There was nothing to worry about.


End file.
